A Halliwell's Daughter
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Portia Halliwell's mother dies tragically when she's younger, she's determined to do anything to get her back, including breaking a few rules with the help of her cousin, who also lost a loved one. Part One, please read and review!


A Halliwell's Daughter

(It was an early morning and Portia Halliwell, an eighteen year older, had been up all night crying again for the fifth night in the row. The day she has been dreading is coming up soon and she couldn't stop thinking about it, the anniversary of her mother's death. Its been almost ten years that she's lost her. Portia looks a lot like her mother, with long brown hair, brown eyes and a small body frame. She's sitting in the attic in the ancient Halliwell manor on the couch that's been in the family for as long as she's known. Her cousin walks into the attic, Chris looks at his cousin drying her eyes as he walks in he looks at her.)

**Chris**: "When are you going to get some sleep?"

**Portia**: "Until I find a way to bring her back."

**Chris**: "Portia what happened to your mother was something she didn't know was going to happen. There's nothing you can do."

**Portia**: "There is something I can do and I will find it."

**Chris**: "My mom sent me up here to get you to come down for breakfeast. Come eat with us."

**Portia**: "I'm not hungray."

**Chris**: "You've been doing this for years. Acting normal throughout the year and then having a crying marathon the week of her death. Your growing up, you have to move on."

**Portia**: "She's my mother. What would you do for yours? My bad...You did something for your . mother and your brother, you went back into the past and changed it."

(She says a little upset.)

**Chris**: "That spell can't be used anymore so don't think about it."

**Portia**: "I know you've told me that atleast a million times.

**Chris**: "What do you want me to tell my mom?"

**Portia**: "That i've decieded to be anerexic. I don't give a shit."

(Chris then walks back out the attic and heads downstairs. Portia's cell phone rings she doesn't look at the collar id and just answers it.)

**Portia**: "Hello."

**Lorna**: "Portia, I found it. It's a spell that will let you go back to the past."

**Portia**: "Is there anything I need to bring?"

**Lorna**: "Just a picture and a name."

**Portia**: "I'll be there soon."

(Portia hangs up and then gets off the couch and heads down stairs. When she gets to the front door Piper walks out of the kitchen and stops her.)

**Piper:** "Stop right there. Where do you think you're going?"

(She says when she's standing in front of her at the door.)

**Portia**: "Out. I'm going to spend time with my friend."

**Piper**: "Not that Lorna girl, right?"

**Portia**: "What's wrong with her?"

**Piper**: "She's a witch who uses her magic for personal reasons. I don't want you hanging around with her. I'm not surprised the elders hasn't taken away her powers yet."

**Portia**: "So what, Aunt Piper. She's my friend, she knows what i'm going through."

**Piper**: "You better be back before midnight."

**Portia**: "Sure."

(We then see Portia standing at a door of an apartment marked 213, she before she knocks on the door Lorna walks and opens the door. Lorna is a beautiful redhead in her early twenties, with green eyes that show she has a soft side. They share a quick hug and then Lorna brings Portia into the apartment, shuts the door and then they both head to a small table where they have candles lit and a steel bowl in the middle. They both sit down.)

**Lorna**: "How are your sisters?"

**Portia**: "Penny's in school to become a nurse and Trish is working at P3 with Piper, they're acting like nothing happened. Why am I the only one who wants to fix things?"

**Lorna**: "Well, we're going to make that happen."

**Portia**: "Are you sure they are no side effects? I will go back to the past and remember everything."

**Lorna**: "I'm not sure, I came up with this spell just last night and tested it on myself."

**Portia**: "What happened?"

**Lorna**: "I saw my dad die, again."

**Portia**: "You couldn't stop him from going to work that day?"

**Lorna**: "No matter what I tried."

**Portia:** "How is Leigha?"

**Lorna**: "She's good. She should be gone all day today so we'll have no interuptions. My mom is pouring herself in to work, can't blame her. Ever since Jr applied for the army she's trying to forget that and my dad."

**Portia**: "Our family is messed up. Piper was talking about you again before I left."

**Lorna**: "Still thinking I don't deserve my powers. She doesn't know what its like to loose someone you love. To loose a parent at a young age like we did."

**Portia**: "Yeah, I know. Let's get this show on the road. When do you want to go back?"

**Lorna**: "Um, I don't know. 2006, the earlier the better."

**Portia**: "Got it."

(Lorna writes on a piece of paper Phoebe Halliwell and the year 2006, she then looks at Portia.)

**Lorna**: "Do you have a picture?"

**Portia**: "Yeah."

(Portia digs into her pocket and pulls out a picture of her and her mother togethe when she was six, she always keeps it in close to heart. She hands it over to Lorna, she holds the picture along with the paper. She then wraps it up into a funnel she puts it in the fire and looks at Portia.)

**Lorna**: "From the heavens to hell, the words in an unwritten spell, send the guards of the past, and bring Portia to the memory last."

(Portia closes her eyes and smoke appears around her as Lorna drops the burning paper into the bowel. She continues on with the spell.)

**Lorna**: "From the gods above to the dirt below, take her back to yesteryear where she can make the unseen better clear."

(The smoke turns into white lighter orbs around Portia and take her body and she's gone. Lorna smiles, her spell worked.)

2006

(Piper is putting baby Chris into his bed while Phoebe and Paige are out of the house when she hears a loud bang in the attic. She walks in and sees a girl laying unconscience on the attic floor.)

**Piper**: "PAIGE! PAIGE, I need you!"

(She yells. A second later Paige orbs into the attic and looks at Piper leaning down by the girl to feel her pulse.)

**Piper**: "She's barely breathing."

**Paige**: "Where'd she come from?"

**Piper**: "I have no idea. I heard a bang and found her here."

(Paige leans down over the girl and heals her with her powers. The girl then wakes up and starts coughing a little, she sits up. She looks around and doesn't know where she is or anything of memory related factors.)

**Piper**: "What is your name?"

**Portia**: "My-my-name."

(She tries to remember and can't. What happened to her.)

**Paige**: "What is the last thing you remember?"

(She tries to remember and can't.)

**Piper**: "Stay here for a second."

(Piper and Paige stand up and walk about a foot away from her.)

**Piper** (whispers): "Should we bring her to the hospital?"

**Paige** (whispers): "She has to be a witch, how else would she have gotten here like that?"

**Portia**: "Halliwell."

(She gets Piper and Paige's attention.)

**Piper**: "Excuse me."

**Portia**: "My name is Portia Halliwell, the last name shows respect to demons, atleast thats what i'm told."

(She says standing up and walking by them.)

**Portia**: "For some reason I can't remember anything else, just my name. But my memory's slowly coming back to me."

**Paige**: "Well it's nice to meet you, Portia. Where are you from?"

**Portia**: "San Fransisco, California."

**Piper**: "How old are you?"

**Portia**: "Eighteen."

**Paige**: "Who are your parents, maybe we can find them?'

**Portia**: "My parents. I know my mother's from the Warren line."

**Piper**: "Excuse us."

(Piper pulls her sister to the attic door.)

**Piper**: "Do you think she's one of our daughters?'

**Paige**: "There's only one way to find out."

**Paige** (to Portia): "What year are you from?"

**Portia**: "2025."

(Piper and Paige share a stare. We then see Portia sitting at the kitchen table and Piper on the phone with Phoebe while Paige is pouring drinks for herself, Portia and Piper.)

**Piper**: "We have an issue and we need you here."

**Phoebe**: "What kind of an issue?"

**Piper**: "Well there's a girl here in her late teens who could be related to one of us."

**Phoebe**: "One of us. What?"

**Piper**: "Can you just get your ass here? NOW!"

Phoebe: "On my way."

(Piper hangs up the phone and then heads by the table where Paige has sat down and handed Portia some tea.)

**Piper**: "Phoebe's on her way."

**Portia**: "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

**Piper**: "I'm not sure."

**Paige**: "I think you're having selective memory lost. You're brain is making you forget something that you were trying to forget."

**Piper**: "What I want to know is how did you get here? We used the last time traveling spell in the book."

**Portia**: "A friend helped. She made her own spell and it worked, apparently."

**Paige**: "But what for? Just for fun."

Portia: "No. Something bad is going to happen to someone I love and I have to help save them, before its too late."

**Piper**: "You can't change the past. We had to learn that the hard way."

(She says walking by Portia.)

**Portia**: "What do you mean?"

**Paige**: "Our mother was killed by a demon sometime after I was born...."

**Piper**: "Let's just say something happened where we were in this same situation and we couldn't stop her destiny from being fullfilled."

**Portia**: "But my mother isn't your mother. My mother was murdered by somebody who she thought she was in love with. My mother doesn't have to have the same fate as yours."

**Piper**: "Who is your mother?"

**Portia**: "I don't know."

(Portia starts crying she gets up and runs off back to the attic just as Phoebe walks into the kitchen.)

**Phoebe**: "Who was that?"

**Paige**: "A very emotional teenager."

**Piper**: "And one of us is her mother."

**Phoebe**: "Wait..what?"

(Phoebe sits down at the table, Piper is now sitting as well.)

**Phoebe**: "What makes you think one of us is her mother?"

**Paige**: "For one she's from the year 2025."

**Piper**: "She says her mother is from the Warren line. That's us."

**Paige**: "We could just go off of looks."

**Piper**: "Ok. She has my smile."

**Paige**: "My eyes."

**Phoebe**: "And my hair."

**Paige**: "That theory's thrown out the window."

(They all start thinking.)

**Piper**: "I'm not sure if I want to find out who is her mother. She said she was murdered by someone she loved."

**Phoebe**: "Murdered."

**Paige**: "I could do a spell with our blood."

**Phoebe**: "Maybe I can do a memory spell. Let me try this...From the walls of the house echo in, release the memories hidden from within the mind of this mystery girl from the Warren line."

**Piper**: "Let's go find out."

(We see Portia in the attic, sitting on the same couch as before, crying her eyes out. She's starting to regret it a little that she asked to come back to the past. Phoebe, Piper and Paige walk in the attic.)

**Piper**: "Portia. Are you alright?"

**Portia**: "I'm fine, Aunt Piper."

**Piper**: "Yes, i'm safe."

(She says getting a little excited.)

**Paige**: "Portia. Do you remember who your mother is?"

**Portia**: "Yes, I do."

(Portia gets off the couch and walks by Paige.)

**Paige**: "I-It's me. I-I'm your mother."

(She says getting a little scared.)

**Portia**: "Lorna helped me with the spell she created it to go back into the past herself. To save her father from being killed while working. Remind Uncle Henry not to go to work on April 2, 2018."

**Paige**: "Oh My God."

(She says crying tears of pain, yet relief. Portia walks by Phoebe, tears are flowing out of Portia eyes as well as Phoebe's. They share a hug.)

**Phoebe**: "I'm your mother."

**Portia**: "I don't want to loose you again."

(They break apart and Portia looks at her young mother.)

**Phoebe**: "Your father is not going to kill me. He loves me."

**Portia**: "It's not my father who kills you. It's Maxel's.

**Phoebe**: "What?"

**Portia**: "What's today's date?"

**Piper**: "September 22, 2006"

**Portia**: "On October 30th of this year Cole Turner will come back into your life and you two will conseive a child together, but you will magically transfer the baby into another woman so he can raise it evil. Maxel will be the new source and Cole will kill you out of selfish reasons."

**Piper**: "That's not possible. We killed Cole."

**Portia**: "It is possible if some stupid witch reserects him on All Hollow's Eve."

**Phoebe**: "When do I die?"

**Piper**: "It's not going to happen. We're going to find this witch and kill him or her before they can bring him back. We're going to stop this."

**Phoebe**: "When do I die?"

(Piper begins to cry.)

**Piper**: "You are not going to die."

**Portia**: "When i'm eight years old. We're going to stop this, I can't loose you."

**Phoebe**: "We know from experiance Piper, we can't fix what has to happen."

**Paige**: "But you don't have to sleep with Cole. You can say no."

**Portia**: "From what you tell me in the future, Aunt Paige, Cole Turner used this witch's magic to put her under his spell. The only way to stop this from happening is to make sure you kill him. Follow her."

(White lighter orbs appear around Portia.)

**Portia**: "I can't go yet. I'm not ready. No."

(Portia screams. She looks at Paige before she leaves.)

**Portia**: "I hate Leigha."

(Portia disappears in front of their eyes. They've all stopped crying and look at each other.)

The Future

(We see Portia appearing with orbs around her in the apartment. Lorna and Leigha are standing in front of her.)

**Portia**: "Why did you do that?"

**Leigha**: "Because my irresponsible twin sister shouldn't have sent you back into the past."

(Leigha is a beautiful girl with wavy dark brown hair that resembles her mothers, along with her green eyes.)

**Portia**: "Did it work? Did I save her?"

**Leigha**: "Save who?"

**Portia**: "My mother."

**Leigha**: "Who is your mother?"

(All three girls have a confused look on their faces.)

THE END!


End file.
